


This Corrosion: Wild Bloom

by Johniarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Gay, Hypnotism, M/M, Oral Sex, Vampire Jim, Vampires, johniarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty
Summary: Jim can't abide the hunger any longer. The dark desires he left within John finally come to fruition.





	This Corrosion: Wild Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> JESUS CHRIST HI GUYS THIS IS A COMMISSION I TOOK IN JANUARY
> 
> This piece is unbeta'd, I apologize, I've had... a really bad year. But Johniarty is my everything, and I don't want to leave the friends who helped me out when I needed it hanging. 
> 
> Apart from real-life issues, I've just... I've had a hell of a time writing smut lately. Or writing in general. It's... terrible. This felt good to write though. This was cathartic, even if I'm **very** rusty.

It started with a text. 

No, that wasn’t entirely accurate.

It started with a bus ride. 

A smile, a number, a bit of ego stroking…

_ Then _ the texting. 

That’s all it was to John. A friend, someone to talk to, no matter what he found himself aching for at three in the morning while Mary snored in the darkness. He’d never entertained thoughts of cheating before, but after The Fall John changed. Somehow he felt stained.

Corrupted. 

Texting ‘E’ was less harmful than his thoughts of Jim Moriarty. Those hadn’t stopped; three years, almost four later, ever since he woke up to find himself covered in come after a night full of strange dreams. He’d never spoken about it to anyone, not even after he discovered the tiny puncture wounds on his neck. How could he? Who would believe him? Vampires didn’t exist, he was sure Sherlock would laugh if he brought it up. Besides, John’s mild interest in Jim burst into all-consuming flames of pure lust - and he didn’t want to admit that to Sherlock either. 

Not like it mattered anyway; Jim died years ago. After the strange dreams, after taking every bit of John’s world with him. After the fall, and after Sherlock’s ‘resurrection’.

John pushed himself out of bed and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. There had to be some way to clear his head. Maybe a bath…

He walked to the bathroom to run a hot bath for himself, shivering in the cold wind.

Wind? There shouldn’t be any wind, not in the bathroom at least. 

John glanced around, wondering if Mary left a window open - 

He was in London. Down near the factory district, along the Thames, near where they found the children Moriarty kidnapped. 

“What - that isn’t - “

Turning, John stared at his surroundings. Just mere moments ago he was walking to his bathroom. How did he get here? He pulled out his phone and checked the time.

Several hours had passed. It was near six in the morning. The sun would be rising soon, lighting the sky and highlighting just how ill-prepared he was for this.

He was still in his boxers, for god’s sake.

The black windows and crumbling brick loomed before him, one heavy door swinging loose in the breeze. John squinted. From the distance he couldn’t make anything else out. Was this another of his lucid nightmares?

With each step he shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. Each step? John wasn’t walking, wasn’t willing himself forward, but still his body moved. He couldn’t explain it - he ached with a need he couldn’t put into thought, a thirst he didn’t know how to slake. Close, closer, to the same factory. It made candy once, John thought as he pushed the door open. He could still smell the sugar, the faint traces of artificial fruit lingering in the air. The depths were pitch black - the windows were painted over. Even so, his legs kept moving, carrying him into the darkness.

Scurrying movement caught his attention. John swore it sounded like footsteps… 

“Hello?” he called. “Is anyone here? I need a ride back to town, I must have been sleepwalking…”

“Oh, no, you weren’t sleepwalking.”

A familiar brogue echoed through the factory, surrounding John, filling his ears. 

“You came to find  _ me _ , Johnny Boy. It seems the seeds I planted finally bore fruit. Took them long enough, you’ve been giving in so  _ slowly _ …”

A light clicked on, illuminating a living area filled with modern comforts. A telly, a laptop, several sofas and a bed… all sleek, just like John once imagined in better days. Black silk curtains surrounded the little nest, layered to block out the rest of the building. On the bed Jim Moriarty lay on his stomach, hands propping up his chin, completely nude. His skin was white as snow, unnaturally bright in the factory’s gloom. He stood out among the dark drapes, as beautiful as a painting. Jim’s black hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, stray strands falling in his face. His ankles were crossed behind him. 

“What? No, you’re - you’re dead,” John whispered. He tried to take a step back, to put distance between them.

Instead he moved closer.

“I always have been. When we met, I was dead. When you held me, I was dead. When I drank your blood, I was dead.”

“You… you drank my blood?”

John steadied himself by reaching forward - and gripping the edge of the bed. 

He wanted to crawl in beside Jim. 

“Tell me what you want, Johnny.”

“I want to be your slave for life,” John whispered, kneeling down on the cement floor. He covered his mouth - that wasn’t supposed to happen! He didn’t mean to say that! What was happening to him?

Jim’s dark gaze enveloped him, overwhelming all rational thought. Hypnotic, alluring, he reached out and cupped John’s jaw. Before he could react Jim kissed him hard. He melted against his lips, groaning as Jim tangled his fingers in his hair. It felt  _ right _ . It felt  _ good _ . John hadn’t kissed a man since before uni, and never a man like Jim. Plush, pink lips, scruff scratching at his skin… And hard. His thighs, his jaw, his grip - everything about Jim felt solid against him. 

He was so cold, though.

Frigid to the touch.

“Ah ah ah -  _ focus _ , Johnny. Focus on me. Look into my eyes.”

John obeyed without hesitation. He met Jim’s dark gaze. His brown eyes turned black, a myriad of stars glimmering in their depths. John needed him more than he’d needed anything in his life. He was more than an enemy - he always had been. Here, now, he felt like home. 

“There’s my good boy, so obedient for Daddy. I have to wonder - did you obey Sherlock this willingly?”

“Sometimes.”

“Mmn. That’s more than I’d like. Do you enjoy being a good boy?”

“I do,” John answered.

“You’re very pretty, Johnny Boy.” Jim caressed his throat, letting his fingers linger on his strong pulse. “I bet all the boys tell you. I’d eat you up right now if I didn’t want to savor you.”

“Thank you.”

“Call me Daddy - indulge me, I command it. Did you want Sherlock to fuck you?”

“No Daddy. I never wanted that.”

Jim leaned in and yanked hard on John’s hair.

“Do you want Daddy to fuck you, Johnny Boy?”

“God, yes. Please. Please fuck me!”

Laughing, Jim leaned back and let him go. He could see John’s hard cock distorting his boxers, its head peeking through the slit. 

“Ask me properly.”

John licked his lips. 

“Please, Daddy, fuck me. Please,  _ please...  _ ”

In the space of a breath Jim pulled him onto the bed and slid his cock from his pants. Thick, flushed, it burned in his hand. John seemed pent up, and the lust he played with only made his ache worse. He knew he’d make a mess when he finally came.

Jim loved messes.

He dragged his tongue along John’s shaft and savored the way his cock twitched. Above him John gasped. It was cool to the touch, the sensation striking. Gooseflesh rose on his skin. Jim turned his dark eyes up to John’s as he teased - he could hear his heart racing as he flooded John with want. Drool pooled at the base of John’s cock. 

“Suck it, Daddy.”

Jim swallowed him to the base, fingers caressing the soft skin of his sac. Every moan filled his ears like a symphony, a chorus of John’s pleasure as he thrust weakly into Jim’s throat. With a gentle squeeze he encouraged John to fuck his mouth properly. 

Soft lips slid along him as Jim sucked. He watched them tint darker as his cock filled them. John cupped his head and forced him down. To start he was careful - Daddy called the shots, after all. The pressure, however, reassured him. He had permission to let loose. John gripped his hair and snapped his hips forward, burying his cock in his throat again and again. Spit flecked Jim’s face and spread with each thrust. Grunting, John fucked him hard, staring into the predatory void of his eyes. 

His gaze was almost calming. The longer John stared the deeper it seemed, pulling him into wild abandon. It didn’t take much for Jim to have complete control of him. He fell under his influence willingly and readily - how could he resist? The seeds were planted long ago - now that they bloomed, he would belong to no one else. 

“Ah! I’m going to come, stop -!” John pulled out of his lips, panting hard. 

“So soon? You haven’t even touched me,” Jim pretended to pout. 

“You said you’d, you’d fuck me, if I asked nicely. I did. Please. Please, don’t make me wait Daddy…”

Perhaps he’d pulled a little  _ too _ hard.

Jim grabbed him by the shoulders and rolled him onto his stomach.

“That’s true. You’ve been such a good boy for me, haven’t you? You do just what Daddy tells you.”

He leaned down and spread John’s cheeks. His hole was pink and tight. Jim brushed his thumb over the muscle, humming appreciatively, as if he were inspecting livestock. Healthy. Whole. His for the taking. Jim wanted to tear him apart. He drooled onto John’s arse, massaging his saliva into him. 

They could play later - he wasn’t going to wait, not when John’s body lay flushed with blood. Jim needed to fuck, to fuck him, or he felt he’d go insane. 

Time stretched as Jim waited for the aphrodisiac in his saliva to work. John squirmed on the bed, more and more erratic until sweat rolled down his skin. 

“Daddy,” he whined. “I feel… empty…”

“Good boy. That’s my good boy, Johnny. Daddy’s going to make you feel much better.”

Jim rubbed his cock between his cheeks and pressed into him. Hot, tight, his body enveloped him as if it were made for him to fuck. He could feel his fluttering pulse in his muscles. So compliant, moaning softly as he was filled… Jim couldn’t help but find him perfect.

Each snap of his hips coaxed shuddering sighs from John’s lips. He pinned him by the wrists, fucking him into the mattress rough and quick. 

Finally John was his, his only. How could he go back to Mary after drooling for his dick like an addict? How could he live in a marriage where he wasn’t being fucked raw, overpowered by the sense-depriving pleasure of a vampire?

In his heart John knew he’d never leave the factory - or Jim’s side. The world swam before his eyes. Jim dominated his vision, fangs dripping saliva down on his scarred chest. Terrifying as he looked, it only made John want him more. His body thrummed, full of his cock, loathing the emptiness each time he drew back. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t  _ enough _ . He needed more. John wanted him to crawl inside of him and tear him apart. John wanted him to crush him, to break him and remake him as the perfect thrall. The perfect slut to satisfy his needs. 

His eyes rolled back in his head as Jim sat back. He turned John around and pulled him into his lap. Jim’s cock pounded deeper, slipping in to the base while he bounced along his length. He couldn’t keep waiting. He needed to drink. Flush together, skin sliding against skin, Jim gripped John and sank his fangs into his neck.

Hot blood flooded his throat. He let out a depraved moan and slammed up into him, over and over until all he could do was gasp his name. Jim sucked down more and more. John came all over his stomach, again and again, lost in the throes of purest ecstasy. He barely noticed.

He could feel Jim draining him, a stinging pain and greedy sucking against his skin. It almost seemed like he was nursing, and the thought thrilled John to his core. Every inch of his body felt as  though it were filled with lead, growing heavier as pleasure drowned out all his senses. Each touch brought bliss. Every thrust brought orgasmic desperation. John came hard. He came between their stomachs, and each new eager snap of Jim’s hips spread the mess around. It was too much. He came again. And again. He came until it felt as though his balls were empty.

But there was more.

“Daddy… Daddy… I can’t stop… c-can’t stop coming…”

Jim’s cock spilled inside of John, filling him to the brim and leaking out around his own throbbing cock. Wet and thick, it began to dry before he’d even pulled out. More came with his withdrawal, gushing down onto his legs. A thick stupor seemed to take hold of John. He could barely speak, let alone keep his eyes fully open. Jim guided him down to the mattress and placed a pillow beneath his weary head.

“Shhh. Rest, John. You need your strength.”

John curled up on the bed, shuddering. He crawled up beside him and hugged him close. 

“I have a secret . Do you want to know?”

“Mm.”

“The woman on the bus,” Jim whispered. “Red hair, long skirt, looked like a free spirit? She’s one of my employees, you know that? I sent her to give you my number. I couldn’t stand it any longer, Johnny.”

A mumble, nothing more, from John.

“‘E’. Eurydice. You were my Orpheus, John, chasing me through death… Did you really think I’d let you go when you searched for me?”

“Did not.”

“Your mind is linked with mine, Johnny Boy. I was always in your thoughts. Always.”

He ran a finger along the curve of John’s ear, just admiring his beauty.

“Stay with me. That’s an order, Captain.”

“Mmn… Anything for you, Daddy.”


End file.
